Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Part1
by ERfan4eva
Summary: A snowstorm is the perfect setting for a night of gossip, stories and secrets for the gals of Cook County General ER


Title: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Author: Danielle Setting: Season 9 Rating: R for explicit content Spoilers: none (Unless you have not already seen season 9 episodes) Feedback: PLEASE! I want the good and the bad (Erluvr4eva@aol.com) Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, but a girl can dream, can't she! ;-) Author's note: I am still new at this FanFic Writing thing. I have read a lot, but not really written very many stories of my own. So please, any feedback would be appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Abby stared up at the misty gray sky as the brisk Chicago wind howled, rustling the trees. It was only 7:00 or so, but the sky was unusually dark and Abby could since the unwelcoming presence of snow coming upon them. She trudged along, walking from the El station to the entrance of County General-a stroll which seemed strangely longer then usual. It must be the weather, Abby thought to herself. As she reached the ambulance bay, the heavens opened up and soft flakes of snow began to drop from the murky sky. Abby stared up once more, thinking that it was going to be a long night. *** "Dr. Weaver!" Susan Shouted, popping her head out from exam room 1. Kerry turned on her heals at the sound of Susan's voice. She swiftly and promptly crutched over to where Susan had emerged. Removing her spectacled from her face and letting them dangle loosely from a chain hanging around her neck, and inquired about why Susan had summoned her over. "My patient, Mr. Mackenzie, is unwilling to receive treatment from a female doctor." Susan paused for a moment to examine Kerry's facial expression. Maybe Susan should have just sought out a male doctor to help her with her predicament. She knew that even though Kerry was out of the closet about her homosexuality, she still was a timid about it in the workplace. But there was no one else around for Susan to turn to, and she knew Kerry enough to know that above being concerned about her sexuality, she was the best badass doctor around who would take crap from no one! Kerry was her Man- woman that is! "He claims that the workplace is no place for a woman and he tries to assault me any time I touch him or try and asses his maladies. Help- Please!" Susan pleaded. Kerry's mostly remained pan-faced, but Susan was sure she saw a hint of a smile breaking at the corner of Kerry's mouth. Ever since Kerry had informed Susan about her pregnancy, and then about her miscarriage, the two women's relationship had gone from fiery hatred to some sort of mutual understanding for one another. "Well." Kerry said, in her conservative, matter-of-fact way. "Seeing as how Carter is away, Luka is off tonight, and Pratt called in sick, Mr. Mackenzie will have to either deal with being cared for by a female or come back another day.because it seems to me that it is woman's night tonight." *** Elizabeth emerged from the OR feeling satisfied with the appendectomy she had just performed. There were no complications and the surgery had gone fairly flawlessly. As she removed her gloves and her cap, she saw Robert, struggling to both close the door of his office and hold his briefcase, at the same time. Elizabeth casually walked over towards him and reached over him, grabbing the door handle and pulling the door shut. "Thank you Lizzie, but I am able to close a door without assistance," Robert said, in his usual, harsh tone. But Elizabeth knew that deep down; he was appreciative of her aid. "How did Mrs. Sweeny's appendectomy go?" Robert asked coyly. "It went well" Elizabeth responded, trying to be both humble and compassionate. As much as she would have liked to flaunt her successful performance, getting back at all the times Romano had taunted or teased or just been a down right prick, she felt that it would be better if she not mentioned much of the surgery. The truth was, she felt bad. She knew that there was not much in Robert's life that enjoyed. He is not married or even seeing someone seriously- his life was focused around surgery and the hospital. After the accident, it looked as though he would not be performing surgery any time in the near future-and for that, Elizabeth pitied him. "That's good to hear" Robert said, "Well, I'm heading home. Don't let Kerry Weaver and those fools in the ER work you too hard tonight. You know how they like to call down a consult for every little bump and bruise." "Goodnight Robert" She said, as he turned and began to saunter down the long corridor. *** Abby walked through the ER doors, brushing a few of the newly fallen snowflakes off of her shoulders. "Please don't tell me it is snowing out there!" Jing-Mei said exuberantly. "Alright" Abby said, "I won't tell you it is snowing out there." She removed her coat and heading into the lounge, Jing-Mei at her heels. "Carter on tonight as well?" Jing-Mei asked, plopping down onto the tattered couch and tucking her legs underneath her. "No." Abby said, with a slight disappointment in her voice, "He is actually visiting his dad this weekend. Some father-son bonding thing or shit like that. You on tonight?" She was obviously tried to redirect the conversation. "Yea." Jing-Mei said all but enthusiastically, "Pratt is sick and asked me to cover, so it looks like I am pulling a double." "Ouch" Abby said, hanging her coat in her locker and throwing her stethoscope around her neck, "who else is on tonight?" "Um.. Weaver, Susan.you, me.I think that is about it" "Hmmmm" Abby said, pouring herself a cup of coffee and then motioning to Jing- Mei offer her a cup as well, "sounds like it is going to be a fun night!" 


End file.
